Trinity Blood: Hogwarts Year One
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: Reborn into the modern times, is it the past? Is it the Future? How will we know? We just do what we can to survive, Hadrian Nightroad, Deitrich von Lohengrin, and Hermione Granger. Childhood friends, and one hides his own secrets along the way. Find out what that is by reading this tale of Mystery and Intrigue. What will they find at Hogwarts? WBWL, Reincarnation, and Insanity.
1. Prologue: Is is Really?

**A/N: Sorry. Sorry. SORRY. I know I have a lot of other stories to update, but this plot bunny has been attacking my brain, ruining my sleep, and I need to get it out before school starts tomorrow, so please bare with my crappy updates to my other stories, I do plan on getting at least one new chapter or start a revision for others before Christmas, But that may not be possible, I have school, work, and a crappy laptop that barely runs anything, including my typing processor, so I know I'm not the best updater, but I try. I'm currently homeless as well, and have been staying at a friends, my entire update schedule depends on when his moms laptop is available and my motivation to write. I will likely be more motivated to write when I get reviews. So please bare with me and my slow updates on everything.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood or Harry Potter, but I do own a delicious Meat Lovers Pizza in the oven, so yeah.**

* * *

I remember it all, from my birth to my current age, so that also means I remember my parents abandoning me at my Aunt's, and then being thrown out like the trash a week later. I remember the Dark Lord who came into my room while my parents were away, and everything he said, I remember who the wand was pointed at, and what kept him away. I remember when my hair was black like my Father's, now Silver in color, my own parents looking at me with contempt. And Later ending up at the orphanage where my Past and Future would collide...

* * *

June 14th, 1984: Mayweather's Orphanage

A blonde man walks in the gates looking around for what was pulling him towards this place. He was welcomed in with a smile, the receptionist lead him to the Head Matron, who he was only half paying attention to. His ears began to hear a scuffle beginning outside, he peered out the window, and his eyes widened a bit seeing silver hair. He looked out the window fully, catching the Head Matron's attention, she sighed loud and long, and said, "It looks like some one set Hadrian and Deitrich off again... *Sigh* I'm sorry Lord Rozencruez, I'll get someone to stop the fight right now, if you'll excuse me."

The blonde man kept his eyes on the two loudest fighters, eyes wide, and then firm, decision made, he jumped out of the third story window and landed gracefully and grabbed up the silver haired one by the scruff of his clothes, who continued to swing his fists and struggle, as well as threaten the larger boy whom he was fighting. The other young one looked on, holding his ribbons threateningly at both the older boys and the one who had come from above and grabbed his partner.

"I think that's enough, don't you Gentlemen?", the blonde man stated, with a close eyed smile. which was enough for then came the voice of the Head Matron's telling them to end it or else, the older boys ran off, promising revenge, and the silver haired boy states, "Yeah you better run, or else it'll be you who dies next!" Before crossing his arms and looking at the one who was snickering while hold him up. The other boy, with short auburn hair, still held his ribbons, but they were slightly lowered, as he looked at the blonde man with slightly widened eyes, as he mouthed, "Contra Mundi..."

That gave the blonde one enough of a startle to let the silver one flip his legs up and kick the blonde in the face, making him release him. The silver one landed gracefully next to his partner, and stated with what was probably supposed to be a scowl and a glare, but on his young face it just looked like an adorable pout, "Who do you think you are to get into my fight!? I had that under control, Right Deiti?" "Call me that again, Harry~ And I'll turn you into a puppet for the Christmas show this year. It's Deitrich! Deitrich von Lohengrin, and I hate it when you call me that!", Deitrich said his ribbons waving threateningly at his friend.

"It's HADRIAN! You imbecile! Hadrian Nightroad! And you will not call me that insufferable nickname again or I'll get Sebastian to hit you with his lightning again!", Hadrian spat back. As the Head Matron came around the corner the Blonde man looked at her pointing at the two boys and said, "I'll take 'em!"

Everyone went silent, than, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA-?!"

* * *

May 5th, 1986: London Central Library

The library was fairly empty today, so when a small girl with bushy brownish, leaning more toward reddish hair walked into the adults science section grabbed a book and sit down by herself, not many people actually saw her, though one did and headed towards her, his long silver hair tied back by a single black ribbon, and he had large circler glasses over his large Green eyes that seemed to glow. The 5 year old popped his head above hers to see what she was reading, the 6 year old girl was completely oblivious of her company until.

"Whatcha Doing?"

She jumped up with a squeak and looked over her shoulder to see Hadrian looking at her with a curious look. "I was re- ahhhh, ha-have we met b-before?", she stumble over her words at the uncanny resemblance of the boy to her old Tovarosh. "Ummmm, I dunno, maybe? I'm not sure... Anyways, I'm Hadrian, Hadrian Nightroad. You are?", He responded, though with an odd look in his eye.

"Huh, Anyways, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, Nice to meet you Hadrian. What are you doing in this part of the library?", she asked, looking at him closely. "Hiding from Wires and crazy Marionetten Spieler's Deitrich, my Best Friend, sorta brother and-", before he could finish he was interrupted by a voice from around a shelf that the owner of walked around and showed the auburn hair of Deitrich, "And Partner in crime, we are both hiding from our older brother whom we pranked, than he ditched me in front of a bunch of old ladies whom like to dress up pretty little boys. And here we are."

"D-Deitrich?", Hermione said, looking at him with a bit of hate and confusion. Deitrich looked at her with scrutinizing eyes and than widened them in recognition. "M-Marquis o-of Kiev?!", he muttered loudly. Before either could speak anymore, their world went black.

* * *

May 6th, 1986: Ex-Base of Bloody Bandits

Hermione looked at the burning building of the Bloody Bandits old Hideout, after they were kidnapped Hermione and Deitrich got to talking will Hadrian was put in a separate room for some reason. They came to an understanding that Hadrian didn't have his memories, and that it may be for the best, form what both knew of his past life. They talked and after a couple guys came in and beat on both of them for a while, they left.

Next thing they know, the building is on fire, they blacked out for a bit, and then they were outside the building watching it burn, Hadrian is bloody and leaning against a tree with a strange look in his eyes, a smile on his lips, and s strange black Raven on his shoulder licking his wounds. Deitrich sighed, muttering about Tuesdays, and pulled out a cell and called there older brother, who Deitrich had also explained to Hermione about being Kain Rosencruez/Nightroad/Knightlord, a famous multibillionaire, and Ex-Contra Mundi. That had thrown her for a loop, but she excepted it as what it was.

The police arrived along with Kain, who looked them all over and helped Hadrian up and took him to his car, with Hadrian only half fighting him, and took Hermione and Deitrich with him as well, after informing the police that he would be taking them to and letting them know that they could come and get their statement tomorrow.

And that was the beginning of a long and only semi-painful friendship.

* * *

July 31st, 1991: Nightroad Manor

"...What the actual Fuck, Hadrian?", was what everyone was thinking when he announced that an owl had delivered his letter of acceptance to a school everyone else hadn't heard of before, which made Hadrian than explain a lot about his issues with abandonment, for his birth family had abandoned him for his hair color after being attacked by a Dark Lord, Which Hermione had walked into the room at that point and then stated with perfect deadpan, "You're the lost Potter Twin?"

Hadrian looked up at her and looked flabbergasted and said, "How'd you know?" Hermione proceeded to explain the wizardry world from what she had been explained on her eleventh birthday a while back, and told everyone about Charles Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and how his older twin was recently discovered to have even existed when the Potter's had gone to get the heir ship ring for Charles and had been denied because he wasn't the eldest child, and the eldest was still alive, therefore Charles could not take the heir ship with out him first giving it over to him, Charles was in extreme shock, their younger daughter Rose was as well, Their parents then began a wild dash looking for their lost child, according to the press, they were extremely sorry, and wanted him back to raise.

At this point Hadrian was laughing slightly unhinged and his Raven, Sebastian was sparking up, his caws were sounding exceptionally dark. After they calmed down and finished explaining, Hadrian and Deitrich sent back their letters of acceptance, with Sebastian, after Hadrian had whispered something in his ear, he flew off, and then they decided that they would go to Diagon Alley the next day. Hermione and Hadrian would be leading the way.

After this was decided, Deitrich and Hermione asked Hadrian what he said to Sebastian, and got a rather wicked smirk in return, and he said cryptically, "I have wondered what the Deputy Headmistress would look like in a nuns attire, and if she makes good tea."

He left to go to do some things leaving Hermione and Deitrich to figure out what he ment. After some pondering Deitrich and his Mostly white haired companion realized that Hadrian might have thought of one of the nuns in AX division, thinking some more they couldn't think of who, and that got them to thinking about a lot of the oddities of Hadrian, which gave them many headaches until they put it in the pill of 'Things better left Alone about Hadrian/Abel Nightroad' That was in their mental archives. It was the spot in their minds that was a mess, and left alone lest they want to have more white hairs, Hermione's hair had gone to looking like a slightly frizzier version of her last life, but instead of getting it from loss of her first Tovarosh, it was from continued stress of her current one.

Hadrian had left his two friends/partners to contemplate what he said, and looked up at the cloudy sky, sighing, and pulled out a Rosary he had always had hidden on his person, which had saved him from many a bullet wound. He smiled at it and put it back under his shirt, and continued cloud watching.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what does the people think? Is it good, bad, horrifying, gives you diarrhea its so bad? Well I don't care if you don't like it, than don't read, but you could leave a review? Thanks for reading either way, now click th magical box on the bottom and let your thoughts become reality... ... ... Yeah... Just leave a review please.**


	2. Diagon Alley, What could go WRONG!

**A/N: And now for the next chapter, I'm kinda sad about how few reviews I got for the last chapter, but I will endeavor to stay motivated without my main power source, Reviews power my motivation on my stories, I try to keep interest in series long enough to get a couple chapters out, but I jump around a lot, I mean just today my mind went back to a story idea I had a while back, a really great One Piece idea that I will ask if some one could possible do. I'll leave a description in the ending notes. Anyway, onto the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I TOTALLY own these worlds! Nyahahahaha~!**

 **Tres: {Negative, Kitty Katrona does not own Trinity Blood or Harry Potter.} *Points guns***

 **Abel: OH NO! Run Kitty!**

 **Kitty: *getting on scooter* ALREADY ON IT! *starts pushing her feat against the ground to make her scooter move***

 **{} is for Tres' monotone**

* * *

 _Previously~_

 _Hadrian had left his two friends/partners to contemplate what he said, and looked up at the cloudy sky, sighing, and pulled out a Rosary he had always had hidden on his person, which had saved him from many a bullet wound. He smiled at it and put it back under his shirt, and continued cloud watching._

August 1st, 1991: Diagon Alley

Kain and Deitrich's first thought of Diagon Alley were not appropriate for the ears of the children on the street, it was dirty, completely unsanitary, and the people were wearing robes, ROBES, in the late 20th Century, this was unacceptable. They already wanted to take over and show them the wonders of the modern age.

While those two plotted take over, Hermione led them to the bank, where an alarm went off as soon as they walked in, they were all rushed into a back room, where a goblin, which still startled Deitrich and Kain, sat them down and asked what/who Kain was and why was he with two missing heirs. Deitrich looked wide eyed at that statement, 'cause he was an orphan, and at age 3 in the orphanage that he and Hadrian were at they could choose to change their names, which he had chosen his old one, that's why he'd gotten close to Hadrian, cause of his name at first, and than they became best friends, partners, Brothers when Kain adopted them, letting them keep their names that they had chosen. So to find out he had a family, and was an Heir, was a lot to take in.

Kain immediately asked the Goblin, Quickclaw, what he meant. Then he found out that the Goblins had magical creature detectors and that was what one of the alarms had been the other was the Heir alarm. Kain then told him about being a Crusnik, but was very vague about it, and the told the goblin he had adopted the two boys from the orphanage they had lived in for as long as they could remember, leaving out the part about Hadrian remembering everything for it was not his tale to tell, well that and he felt Hadrian's glare in the back of his head, and he knew not to speak, or else his little brother would prank him mercilessly.

After that was cleared up, Hadrian stated that he didn't want his birthparents involved. Deitrich agreed as well to that, for if they were alive, why did they grow up in an old falling apart orphanage. Quickclaw was reluctant, until they said that Kain would invest a large amount into the Goblin clans, and that got the ball rolling, they claimed their Heir ship rings, and hid them beneath their gloves, and got money from Kain's account he was setting up while they went and got supplies for the two of them, Hermione banged her head against a pillar on the outside of Gringotts when they told her what happened, and she just muttered Tuesdays, under her breath.

They went to Madam Malkin's first to get clothes measuring out of the way, inside, a pale blonde boy with brownish red eyes was also getting measured, Hadrian tripped up onto the stool, Deitrich was what he grabbed and the blonde is who they landed on. "Ouch..." "Dammit Hadrian" "GET OFF ME!" And that is how Hadrian Nightroad and Draco Malfoy met.

After they all got up, Draco was staring at Hadrian, but before he could say anything, Hermione walked in and sat down. Draco looked at her, her hair, and her posture, and gulped and stated, "D-Duchess o-of K-Kiev..." Hermione then stared at him and proceeded to go over to him and start whispering in his ear, Deitrich was trying to pretend he wasn't there, 'cause he didn't want to die already for his past transgressions. Draco than introduced himself to the group, when a small flash of lightning appeared, and Sebastian was back, and he held a letter out to Hadrian, which he gladly took and then Sebastian stared at Draco, before going over to him sitting on his head, and started to rearrange it to what it looked like in his past life as Ion Fortuna.

The letter was just a short instruction on the way to get onto the train, and their tickets for said train. When Draco's measuring was done, he left. Later he would realized the third person in the group had not introduced himself, and he would wonder about that for a while after.

After the others got their measurements, they would pick them up after they got the rest of their shopping done, they got multi compartment trunks that shrunk on command and bottomless bags for their school bags. They than went to a dark alley of the main one, after they got lots of books from Flourish and Blotts and Potion sets from a different store, to get an animal for Hermione and Deitrich, 'cause none of the main walk way had anything that liked either of them, though they got a small orange kitten with a smashed in face for Kain.

Once they found a dark looking shop, they walked in and found an oriental looking man he introduced himself as D the owner of the shop, he than took Hermione and Deitrich into the back, leaving Hadrian and Sebastian alone, Hadrian looked at him, and Sebastian lifted a wing, Hadrian shook his head in negative, the Raven fluffed his wings in indignation, Hadrian glared at him with a very fiery glare. And that ended the argument between the two of them, and that was when Hermione and Deitrich came back, each having a new familiar beside them Hermione was a large female Tiger kit, showing that it still had room to grow much, much larger, and Deitrich had what looked like a floating raggedy blanket that had strings floating around it, catching the look that his familiar was getting, Deitrich stated, "It's my Lethifold, her name is Marinette, she will behave, She will only attack those who wish to harm me."

Hadrian blank faced at that and sighed, then Hermione spoke, "And this is my Empress Tigress, Venus, I got my baby back, awwwww, yes you are aren't you just the cutest little girl aren't you!" Hadrian and Deitrich sweat dropped at that. Than D came out and spoke to Hadrian, "You know your Raven would look much better if you-" But before he finished Hadrian spoke, "No, He's not ready, neither of us are, not for That. Never That. We will let that sleep. For as long as we can." Before he could make another statement he walked out of the store and went next door to the wand shop. Here they used more items than the standard three.

Hermione handed D his payment for both of their familiars and than picked up Venus, and Marinette fused with Deitrich's Shadow to hide from others. They followed Hadrian out, she was about to ask what that was about, but the look of anger on Hadrian's face, a face that looked almost identical to Abel's made her stop from asking, same with Deitrich. They waited till he had calmed down and the shadow that seemed to appear above him vanished, leaving the regular smiling Hadrian behind, like he never left. Deitrich and Hermione shared a look, and followed him into the store that they had been standing outside of for a few minutes.

They each had to get a custom wand, Hermione's from Ollivander's wasn't the best match for her. For Hadrian he got an Elder wood, Feather from an unknown source, but it coursed with lightning, 13 inches. For Deitrich, he got an Ebony wood, with a string found on a corpse of an odd modified vampire corpse, 12 inches. For Hermione, she got Cedar wood, the hair of an ancient unknown creature that was rumored to have hunted vampires of an old age, 11 inches.

They would have the wands sent to them in a week, at Nightroad Manor, the main place the stayed at, in between kidnapping's, Gang destroying, and the three Mafia families still coming after them for failed kidnapping attempts that ended in the deaths of their men, normal Tuesday stuff for the three of them, from being friends with the three of them, Kain is included, Hermione has had more attempts on her and her friends lives than most adults hitmen, she went white prematurely for a reason.

August 2nd, 1991: All over Wizarding Britain

After they picked up the rest of there things, they met up with Kain, who had finished making Nightroad/Rosencruez family exist in the Magical World as well as making it known that they were powerful and not to be messed with, when those names hit the newspapers the next day, two Hogwarts Professors chocked on their breakfast, 2 ten year old girls did spit takes, one of those two girls' older brother chocked on his pancakes, his twin older brothers chocked on their toast, and their next older brother stared blankly at the image on the paper, before he went and banged his hard head on the far wall, two 11 year old boys getting ready for Hogwarts stared at the paper before glaring at one of the boys in the paper with Kain, a young 11 year old girl watched her aunt break out into a long tirade of swears that made her co-worker in the room blush, once she saw the news paper, and finally a family of four, missing their eldest, stared at the silver haired boy in the paper that had the mother of the families green eyes, behind glasses, like the father wears, the shock hurts, their long time friend also stares at the paper, but for a different reason, the auburn haired one had his eyes, and the hair of his long lost lover.

All over the faces of the Nightroad/Rosencruez family made the news, bringing up lost feelings of comradery, also long lost feelings of hatred. Many knew this was going to be one Hell of a year at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for now, please leave a review at the bottom please, tell me what you think, what I could do to improve, anything, Please and Thank You!**

 **Also the One Piece idea is Where Luffy and the Crew end up back in their 5 year old bodies, after Akainu, Vegapunk, and A God of Time came together after capturing the crew to erase them from time altogether, but the God of Time had other plans, for all the good that the crew had done and would do, it would not be fair, and would cause a lot of unnecessary death and pain if the never existed, so he offered the crew a chance to start over, but at the price that one would not be the same, he left a cryptic message that one of them would 'sleep through out most of their new/old journey' they thought nothing of it, until they meet Luffy again, he has a sword strapped to his back, and no memories of them, leaving them to realize that they may have gotten another chance, but not the same Luffy. They make it to Alabasta, and by than, many things had been o little different, Dracule Mihawk had recognized Luffy, and was sort of afraid of him, and Luffy had off handedly mentioned a "Him", who Mihawk was really afraid of, once they reached Alabasta, and got to once more meet Ace, he seems kind of afraid of Luffy, and mentions a Lucifer, and comments on how he was still 'sleeping' and was astonished that the crew had never met him, but left it at that. Then after Alabasta, they run into SHANKS of all people, who gets a punch from Luffy, for 'Waiting so long, and didn't HE give you a job?' Ussop and Yassop get to talking and Ussop learns a bit of Luffy's past, but couldn't get much out of his dad about this Mysterious 'Lucifer' All that he got was 'He'd learn in time.' Through out the Journey after that, they helped each other overcome the loss of the original Luffy, one by one, as the crew joins them again. Once again, Ace gets captured, Luffy goes to save him, his crew spread out across the world, During the battle, a loud sound of a metal sword being drawn after Luffy has fallen, Luffy rises again, and this time he is holding the same sword on his back that he had never drawn before, and Luffy's whole demeanor changes, from lovable strong idiot, to condescending, powerful, and slightly arrogant, many people as soon as he starts talking take a huge step back, Mihawk, says Fuck it and leaves, Garp is hiding, and Ace is sweating bullets, Sabo, who was in the crowd, breaks down crying, and Shanks, who arrives sooner than before, proceeds to hide behind Benn, and state to 'Luffy' that he's sorry he's late, and 'Please don't make me go through your idea of training again' Many others realize that this is Lucifer, the one many had only heard about in passing from people who had known someone who knew Luffy when he was younger, and many people take an even bigger step back from him after that.**

 **And that's my idea, if some one wants to try and write it or wants me to, just review or PM me, Reviews will probably get a faster response time, so yeah, thanks for reading!**


End file.
